Laser range finders (LRFs) use received reflections of a ranging laser energy directed toward an object to calculate distance/range measurements from the LRF to the object targeted (e.g., range finding). Conventional LRFs, such as hand-held and tripod mounted systems, are typically self-contained devices designed to provide only laser range-finding and related functionality. Internal components of the LRF process and output range measurement information, and in some instances, run computer programs to customize the information delivered to a user. Processing power and available features of the conventional LRFs is typically limited by hardware (or the lack thereof) and/or software that may not be designed to run complex interactive programs. The inability to execute complex interactive programs and/or lack of available hardware, such as a large, color data display, digital camera, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, an accelerometer, a gyroscopic sensor, compass, wireless radio, temperature/pressure sensor, altimeter, and/or other hardware limits the applicability of a conventional LRF for particular useful functions provides a cause for rejection of the LRF by potential users.